vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Equius Zahhak
Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least High 4-C''' Name: Equius Zahhak, the Heir of Void, SMELLY HORSE MAN Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 6 solar sweeps when first introduced (approximately 13 earth years), Would currently be 7.4 solar sweeps (approximately 16 earth years) were he not dead Classification: Troll, Blueblood, Sgrub player Powers and Abilities: Vastly Superhuman strength, speed, and stamina, Genius level intellect, Regeneration (Low), Longevity (All trolls with green blood or above in the Hemospectrum live more than 100 years.), Resistance to Psychic Attack, Mind Control, Mind Reading, Acid Manipulation (All mid and high blood can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it is not raised to the level of scream. Vriska's mind powers doesn't work on him.), Poison Manipulation, Mind Reading, and to Precognition (Void Players can't be saw by any mean of Clairvoyance or precognition, even for nigh-omniscient being). Attack Potency: At least Large Star level '(Physically the strongest troll, with only one kind of lusus being able to handle him. Karkat was confident that he could beat Gamzee, altough the latter defeated him thanks to his chucklevoodos) 'Speed: At least FTL+ (Comparable, if not superior to most of the other trolls) Lifting Strength: At least''' Class G', likely much higher (Capable of moving skyscraper-sized structures, on accident) 'Striking Strength:' At least '''Large Star Class', likely much higher (Casually one-shotted a mountain-sized monster, Hurt the Black King by punching him, Hurt his exceptionally strong lusus by gently patting him) Durability: At least Large Star level, likely much higher (Took beatings from gargantuan monsters without a scratch, Destroyed countless robots he himself specifically designed to kill him and only lost a few teeth in the process, Was only scuffed up after being slapped around by Aradiabot, who was his equal in strength) Stamina: Likely high Range: Standard melee range, but able to close the gap incredibly quickly, likely several meters with his fetch modus Standard Equipment: Dozens of murder bots, About a hundred times as many broken murder bots, Countless broken bows and glasses of milk, Cracked shades Intelligence: Absolute Genius (Able to effortlessly build hundreds upon hundreds of battle robots just so he could destroy them, Built Vriska a robotic arm and Tavros a pair of robotic legs, Built Aradia a robotic body capable of actually holding her spirit, melding with her consciousness, and time travel) Weaknesses: Unable to control his own strength, Wishes to be ordered around by those in higher positions of authority, Becomes incredibly flustered and embarrassed when someone in a lower position of power than him tells him off or acts out of line, Sweats profusely at almost everything, Can be incredibly anti-social and offputting despite having a much sweeter side (as seen by his friendship with Nepeta) Gallery Equius punch.gif|This poses no challenge for you at all. equius swear.png|Yes, he replaces all of his swearing with gibberish like this. equius dead.gif|Equius after meeting his end at the hands of Gamzee Makara. equius maid.gif|A deceased Equius from a doomed timeline, wearing some spiffy maid attire. Alterniabound 18 - Chaotic Strength Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Void Users Category:Aliens Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Engineers Category:Internet Characters Category:Trolls Category:Characters